


Freaky Friday

by purewanderlust



Series: Codex Collection [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Flash Fic, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewanderlust/pseuds/purewanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders/Sebastian; bodyswap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky Friday

"I still don’t see the point of this," Anders said conversationally, tapping his knuckles on Sebastian’s belt buckle. 

Sebastian scowled. “Get your hands… _my_  hands off of me!” Anders looked up, vaguely surprised. “This is all your fault, anyway. And at least  _I_  don’t roam the streets in a dress!”

Anders was unfazed. “Be that as it may, we aren’t going to reverse it anytime soon, so you might as well adjust. Besides, it’s a robe, not a dress, and it’s easy access.” He raised his eyebrows and shot Sebastian a lewd smirk. “This, however, is the opposite of easy access…how much does this armor  _weight_?” The mage tugged on the belt buckle again and Sebastian made a sputtering noise.

"Will you please stop fondling my belt buckle?"

Anders gaze zeroed in on him. “You’re telling me not to fondle Andraste, but you’re the one who wears Her face on your crotch?”

"That’s  _my_  body you’ve got your….my hands all over.” Sebastian pointed out, trying valiantly to ignore the heat rising to his face. Anders noticed, though, and smirked again, moving towards him.

"So, I can’t touch your body…" Anders mused, taking another measured step in his direction. “Am I allowed to touch my own?" He put one hand on the wall next to Sebastian—and when had he let himself get backed up against a wall? “If it’s my body, do I get to do whatever I want with it?" He leaned in until Sebastian could feel his breath on his face.

"Uh, um, I." Sebastian said. Anders held his position for another second, then mirth sparked behind his eyes, and he fell away, laughing uproariously.

"The expression you just had on your face! I’m pretty sure I’ve never looked that terrified before in my life!" He cackled, leaning back against the table for support. 

Sebastian glared, his heart still thudding in his chest, trying not to give too much thought to the brief flash of disappointment he felt.

Maker help him, he needed to get his own body back.


End file.
